Let me fix that, love fairies
by zoki-chan
Summary: What happenes when Freed falls in love wirth a guild mates yonger sister/ old childhood friend? FreedXOc, NatsuXLucy, LaxusXMira, BickslowXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, WendyXRomeo, and so many more! Rated M for sugestions and future warnings!


**SO this is just my second story so if there is something that is fishy or just lade out weird I would be more than happy to fix it. so review please! All comments are good comments! Sorry about the awtching and going back and forth from first and third person. it is suposed to be first.**

**So Fairy is just who I thought of when I was trying to picture Freed with someone. Also I just used 'Freed' because I think that's they way you spell it but if not your know who im talking about so enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing of Fairy Tail I just on Fairy my OC and the plot! Fairy Tail only belongs to the managgaka! **

Freed and Bickslow had been out shopping for groceries for their teams dinner, or rather I was shopping and Bickslow was flirting with women with his babies and carrying the small amount of groceries they now had. I looked at some of the fruits one of the farmer market seller block was selling and decided to buy a couple of the tomatoes to add to the sandwiches which they were going to have for lunch that day. I reached over to one of the many round red objects as another hand had reached for the same said object. My face went red as he noticed it was a females hand by the delicate look of the hand and the very shiny bracelet that floated on her wrist. "Ah I-I'm S-Sorry about that!" I reached my hand back to my person as fast as Laxus's lighting.

"Oh no it's ok I shoul-" the girl looked up at my face her cape's hood falling back at how quick she retorted from the object in question. The girl had long blond hair on the edge of gold flowing softly to her knees, and a long green traveling coat that dusted the ground due to her small starcher I was guessing. She had bright blue eyes to complement her bright hair and her very pale skin that had a lake of clothing to cover it what he could seem between the slits and holes in the coat and the opening. She had a round child like face but seemed to be more mature then her features gave off. There was a small wight tube top just cover her small but acceptable chest with a short wight string going from the bottom of her tub top to under her short black shorts that seemed to be just enough fabric to cover her curves.

I looked at the girl she looked so familiar to me but I seemed to misplace her name and forget it in my library of spells locked in my head. "Have we meet before?" I still had a light pink shade coloring to my cheeks as I spoke, "I feel like I know you from somewhere in the past, but I have also seemed to forget your name..." I laughed softly to the girl. I now looked to the where the girl was standing to see her backing away from me shaking her head and then surprisingly running off before I could say anything to her again.

"Oi! Freed whats wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something?" Bickslow said as he and his babies repeated him walked over to me well I was watching the girl running off.

"Oh...Uhh sorry I just saw this girl and I thought I knew her from somewhere and asked her and then she just ran off." Free said feeling defeated and just adding things that Bickslow could tease him about later. As Freed was saying this he thought he knew he had seen and who the girl could be. "I-I will meet you back at the hotel. I have...something I have to find out about." Freed shoved the rest of the shopping money into Bickslow's hand and the small bag he had been carrying. Freed began running in the same direction the girl had left him. "Finish the shopping or the others will be mor mad!" Freed yelled at Bickslow with maybe more anger in to it then he intended, he made a note to himself to apologize to him later when he saw him.

~~~Bickslow~~~

Once Freed had ran off I turned to my babies to look at the as looked to me a well. "Maybe it was Fairy?" I snickered as I shifted everything in my hands to a better position shoving the money into a pocket and all the bag into one hand. "Mira had said she last heard from her in a town near by. I guess I should tell the other about Freed not coming back and to just meet him at the guild then." I laughed remembering Fairy briefly. She was Laxus younger sister that use to fallow him around all the time till Freed came to the guild and said hello to her. After that day all she did was talk to him about everything and anything. A month after he came to the guild Fairy had gone missing for a three years and it had killed Freed on the inside but he never showed anyone and began to attach himself to Laxus so he would know the day she came back. When she had come back she had learned some new magic she claimed to learn from a dragon and was kidnapped by some evil guys on her way back. But no one believed the whole dragon thing till Natsu came along and then they just ignored it. But she had been kidnapped by some guys and they had made it clear what they had done to her by carving the kanji for 'slut', 'whore' and many other insulting things on her back which had pissed everyone off in the guild even the little Natsu brat. When she got back she was inseparable from Freed and her brother.

The next time she disappeared was two years ago plus the seven years they were on the island and she had left a spell on Freed and her brother so they would forget about her or at least what her name was and what she looked like. She didn't want to be found and she didn't want to hurt anyone in the process. So no one talks about her to them or really anyone ever, even the master has a hard time talking about her if he ever does.

~~~Freed~~~

I ran as fast as I could winding throughout the streets and crowds of people that seemed to appear when I thought I may have caught a glimpse of her green and tattered coat. I remember the coat, someone had shown me it once when it was new just out of the box. The memory brought a little warmth inside of me that I didn't know could come to me other then seeing his leader Laxus's praise my team for a job well done. The coat was being held by a small girl with rather small hands and pushing towards me to help her put the coat on and see how she looked in it. The girls face seemed to have disappeared from my memory but I still remembered the girls voice. The voice that seemed to be always on my thoughts when ever I went to Fairy Tail. The voice that use to welcome me home and ask how my mission went and how to do anything a big kid could do. I loved that little voice, that little girls voice the voice I couldn't remember the face to.

I ran into a deadend which had brought me back to my reality, and back to my search of the green coated girl. I swiveled between my options till I noticed to my right a flash of green run down a small ally way. I ran to the ally way like it would save me from unknown danger or be the name to my little voice. The ally way was dark but I could still see the out line of a small garbage pill and a wall that blacked the way for anyone to get passed. "_Dammit I lost her_!" I yelled at myself from within my head and hit the wall to the right with a force that even surprised me as I dropped and hung my head. I was so sure that the girl from earlier was the girl from my memory, and her very raged green coat

~~~Girl~~

I was hovered just over Freed breathing heard I had forgotten how fast he could be when he really had to be. I had ran as fast I could with two wooden legs but still just barely had time to get away, after seeing him at the tomato stand I had panicked and ran from him. I had never expected that my past would come to find me here in this small town. _"If he doesn't leave soon I'm going to have to just tell him who I m because I cant really go out in that crowd and run into Bickslow as well. Even if he distracted with other girls he at least would remember who I was..._" I was thinking all this in the time it took Freed to look over the empty ally way and had hit his fist against the wall next to him. I squeaked in surprise of the hit to the wall from the man below me. "W_as this really the Freed from Fairy Tail that I still had a soft spot for?_" I thought as small little crumbs of wall fell to his feet. I was getting tiered of hovering there I wanted to hug Freed and tell him who I was and break the spell I had put him under five years ago. I had to think quickly before I fell on top of him from a lake of concentration on this new spell. I floated down behind the man slowly wrapping my small arms around his neck and wrapping my small legs slowly around his toned waist. Freed had frozen at the feeling of my arms wrapping around his neck and his back straightened quicker then he could run. My glitter wing spell fading as the spell died down.

"Go somewhere else and I'll tell you who I am..." I whispered the words into his ear as quietly as I could as his hands came up his sides to grab my legs to hold me up.

~~~Freed~~~

The voice. That girl from earlier. When I heard her voice next to my ear I thought I was going to lose it. I ran my hands up to hold on my back, I assumed she was trying to git a ride to where ever I chose to go. I grabbed ahold of her thighs holding onto them so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Freed." She said the my name at the end of her sentence and it sounded so right coming from her. How she knew my name I half didn't really care, "_She probably knew my because of Bickslow saying it just after she ran off_." I thought to myself. Her hands ran down to the opening between his jacket and shirt to grab ahold to. I shivered slitly at the feeling of the small hands going to the place they know rested but I still had my poker face on the whole time with maybe a sly smile crack at it once or twice in the time she had falling to my back. I looked down at her hand to see they were fisted up holding onto my jacket safely and the my hands were still holding her up still as I turned to began my way to the edge of the city trying to find a better place to talk then the ally.

When I looked back down to her hands the bracelet I had seen last time was still there and still very bright in the sun light. I looked at the little trinket to notice something about it that seemed a little off but ignored it till he could properly ask her about the item later. As he began to focus again at the tasks at hand he saw a small public garden that seemed to be empty at the time and looked like no one but punks looking for a dumping place to come to. He walked into the garden and found a bench shortly after entering and walked up to it so the girl could get down from him.

"Here we are you can sit on the bench and we can talk." Freed was starting to have a little panic attach as the girl seemed to unresponsive but she was still breathing from the moving of her chest on his back he could also feel the short and quick breaths she took in and out from her mouth which was facing his sensitive and exposed neck. He bounced up and down quickly hoping maybe that would help to wake her. When she didn't answered or move but to tighten her grip on my jacket I decided to sit on the edge of the bench so I could pry her small hands off my jacket so I could just wait for her wake up.

~~~Girl~~~

I had fell asleep well on Fred's back feeling so normal and at home like I had used to when I was still at Fairy Tail and used to ride on his back because she was tired or they were playing and messing around. I had missed it so much. that homey feeing and the family I had there. But the one thing i had missed the most was Freed and his piggyback rides.

When I woke up I was still on Freed's back but we were sitting down and he wasn't looking very happy about the situation they were in and I was ether and quickly moved my hands away from him and tried to scoot back to give him space finding there being a short back to the bench I had fallen over the back and landed on the ground on my back holding my head. "Oww! that was so uncool of me I'm sorry Freed!" I had spit out the apologia well I laid on the ground cradling my hurt head well Freed just leaned over the back of the bench staring at me.

~~~Freed~~~

I was looking down to her I was going to help her up but I just froze this whole thing seemed to have happened to me before but with someone els. The missing face to the unnamed girl from his memory. Plus she looked sorta cute laying there holding her head and looking at me with the slight blush on her face. As I thought about that I felt my face heat up a little as well as I got up and walked around the bench to help her up after a moment of thought.

"Its ok, I bet you didn't plan to fall or fall asleep on me." I said as I reached out to her with my hand with the other sitting on my hip and looking away. Now that I was in this position it was even header to control the blush coming to my face. Her coat had fully open up and and her tub top was showing the slight curves of what it was covering from sight and her black shorts seemed even shorter from this hight, I didn't even look far down her legs seeing she was wearing wight thigh high socks on her. I was also trying to ignore the new tightness to my pants that wanted my attention, but I refused it.

She took my hand standing up shakily and walked to the side walk too quickly and slipped still holding my hand and had fallen and taken me down with her. "W_hat type of cults would try to run on this muddy grass_." I thought as I rubbed the back of my head. when I had noticed we were going to fall I spun the girl around so she wouldn't hurt her self further then she had before. When I opened my eyes the girl was next to me on my side clutching close to me with her eyes shut. "I'm really going to need a cold shower soon if this continues like this." I was blunt with myself as I spoke it out loud forgetting she was so close and could hear me.

"Why would you need a cold shower?" she looked up at me with very innocent eyes.

"B-Because...because I just do." I mentally kicked my self in the butt for saying that and toke a note about her knowing nothing about males.

"Oh...ok" she said well wiggled a little trying to get free of me till I let her go. "ummm" she sat up unclasping her coat which had gotten under us before he had fell in the mud. "You wanted to know wh-who I was right?" she said it well looking the coat not paying any attention to the current situation.

"Yes if I could please." I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I as dying to know her name. I also wanted to know what the bracelet was from. I sat up after saying that trying not to make anything any more awkward then it already was.

"M-My n-name is Fairy Dreyar." she said it so softly I could barely catch the whole thing but I had heard it well enough to understand that she had the same family name as Laxus. At that moment I remembered everything. That there was a girl named Fairy Dreyar at Fairy Tail and that Laxus had a little sister that he Freed Justine fell in love with when he first meet her but then ten years ago she disappeared and after that he had forgotten her name and her face. But he knew if he really had loved her back then why would he forget her face. And why would Laxus never tell him what happen to her. Her also remember about the scares on her back instantly pulled her forwarded so he could look around her to see her back. "Ahh" she hadn't said anything to refused him from doing anything. she was ben forward bowing like and her tube top showed all.

"Why would I forget about you? How could I forget about you?" He asked after I had done a full evaluation and confirming she really was his love, Fairy Dreyar of Fairy Tail. All the heart and gut retching scars proved her to be true, it also brought back bad memory's for him, from the day she had stumbled back to the guild after walking in the rain and had gone missing for five years.

~~~~Flash back~~~Fairy~~~

I had just crawled in to the town of magnolia home for me. I was crawling on my hands and one knee, when I was with the men that had used me as a toy and they had broken my right leg all the way up my thigh and had cut it off to avoid any 'trouble' and for me not to run off. It had been there a year and a half sense then and I still wasn't use to it. I crawled up to a house taking the stick that had been siting by the garbage can and used it as a crutch to get to the other side of town to my real home, Fairy Tail.

As I got half way there my back started to string from all the rain and moving I had done today. I had raped up in an old bag I found in my cell that morning but the blood seemed to seep through that now. I decided to ignore it and keep moving. Cana would wrap it when I got there. I stumbled up to the doors. I could hear everyone laughing a drinking in side. The normal sounds of the boisterous guild. I grabbed the door handle smelling the air tacking in the new scenes and smells and pushed the door open with all the strength I had and fell with the opening door. I rolled over breathing heavy as I heard shots and yelling of my name and a first aid and then lots of feet running towards my wet and dirty form.

"FAIRY! Fairy are okay? where have you been you stupid idiot!" I could hear Laxus yelling at me as he picked me up holding me close to him. I had let go of the make shift cane and grabbed on to Laxus's arms that were holding me still.

"Fariy!" I heard Freed's voice among them and had to see him to know I was dreaming again. Or to know if I had really come home.

"Freed?" my week and frail voice whispered out. Laxus was yelling at people to get back so Cana could help him get badges on me so I wouldn't die or something and then he yelled at Freed to com over here to us. I watched as the crowd parted to show my knight in green hair. He walked forwards seeing me in front of him must had been a dream to him as well because he fell to his knees next to Laxus and holding his had out so I could hold it. "Can I hold it till..." I was to out of breath to finish and Laxus was giving me a look like I should shut up before he starts crying.

~~~Flash back continue~~~Freed~~~

I held onto her hand as she soke "Can I hold it till..." she had sounded so week and so pathetic to me when she was speaking it was heard not to cry and just take her away and not share her with the world so she would never be hurt again.

Laxus was glaring at her like he was fighting his own tears as well and she just fell asleep in his arms holding my hand and his arm well Cana wrapped her back up and her leg, well her stump of what was left. Laxus was furious looking when he and Cana had seen what was on her back and tried to hide it by putting a coat over Cana and Fairy as she wrapped her back.

"Whats on her back?" Natsu the kid that was still new shouted over the noise peeking everyone's curious eyes on Laxus.

"Nothing brat. Now someone-" Laxus was barking orders at everyone in frustration till Erza who was new as well had walked up to the scene and ripped the coat and bandages off Fairy quick enough Laxus had not seen it happen. What was written on Fairies very wight skin made everyone silence them selves as they read over the many words. There were kanji all over her back all saying things like 'slut', 'Whore', 'should burn in hell' and many other things but the worst weren't kanji but little dashes under the kanji that made people be quite. 'Raped/used' with hundreds of little dashes under it on her right shoulder covering her right side up and down it. I had squeezed Fairies hand and shut my eyes screaming in frustration.

~~~~end flash back~~~ Freed~~~

After that he had promised to keep her safe and always keep her be his side. But just four years later (plus the seven year on Tenrou) she had disappeared again on me and I had forgotten her and felt empty and had reserved myself to just Laxus who had done the same thing. I thought if I had cut everyone off what I was missing would finally come back to me, but just little segments of memory had. "Y-You left. Why?" I was still in shock I had forgotten her and that I had found her but I still had to see if her leg was gone. "_I have so many questions for her but I can't bomb her with them she probably has a good reason right?_" I lifted my hand as she slowly brought her self back to her sitting position keeping her eyes down and her hair in her face hiding her tears I could hear.

I looked at her and bent down to her eye level she was still so short. I smiled at that and let my hands drift up to move her hair away from her face and whipping her tears from her soft pink cheeks. I got closer so I could hold her well she cried but before I could do anything she jumped on to my lamp wrapping her small arms under my arms and barring her face in my chest. I dropped my hands to pet her hair and rub her back closing my eyes. "You don't have to say anything right now okay. Just know I'm here for you and I wont be forgetting you anytime soon or ever if I can help it, and I will be starying right here by your side till you get tierd of me. But I will still be there holding you like this." I smiled letting my head rest on top of hers, taking a deep breath of her scent into me, remembering how sweet she still smelled and how she used to smell.

~~~Fairy~~~

I couldn't help it the guilt and annoyance had drug through me and I had to do something to fix it. I jumped onto his lap rapping my arms around his chest and barred my face in his jacket. The tears weren't stopping and I didn't want him to see them ether so I did what I thought would be best and hid them against him. He was petting my hair and rubbing my back and saying such wonderful sweet nothingness to me hoping to cheer me up.

"I-I left b-because Ivan told me I shouldn't be there, and he said that no one really loved me." Freed's hands froze and gripped me into a tight huge but he didn't say anything so I continued telling the story. "They just were -hic- messing with my feelings because he said they were just like -hic- that because they felt sorry for me, but he said he wouldn't he said he would love me till I said he shouldn't -hic- love me anymore." I was speaking fast and choppy because of the hiccups that were making speaking a little difficult. "So when you and ni-san were sleeping -hic- I left a forget me not spell next to your beds so I could leave. And I went -hic- with Ivan." I had never really thought of Ivan as my father but I only let Freed know this I hadn't even told ni-san about it. "And when I had left magnolia -hic- and got out of town he wasn't there, he had left and not waited for me so I went back to the guild and grandpa was -hic- yelling at ni-san about Ivan and I just ran off. I'm so sorry Freed I didn't know the spell -hic- would last this long it was suppose to die down in a month so I could just disappear from everything." I hold on to Freed's jacket I knew i had done wrong by leaving Fairy Tail and for leaving the spell.

~~~Freed~~~

"_How could she think no one loved her? How did he change her mind about that?_" I was asking myself so many questions and was feeling so many emotions I had to remember and remind myself Fairy was in my hands and not to squash her with them.

"Please don't say things like that." I said it softly against the top of her head into her hair. "Everyone loves you still even if you aren't there. I bet you they just hope you went of vacation or something wild like that." I brought my left hand up to cup her cheek and lean her head back to see her face when I talked to her. "We all missed you too so why not come home with me?" Her eyes with still wate from all the tears but they shined with love and hope like she had been waiting for the day someone would com bring her back home to her family and me. I couldn't help but get closer to her face, I leaned my forehead against her's still cupping her cheek I moved my thumb back and forth wiping away the stray tears. "So why not come home to me?"

~~~Fiary~~~

Our foreheads touching and I was looking into his eyes still in a tad shock he wasn't mad at me for any of the things I had done. He still was asking if I would come home with him and back to him. I smiled and leaned into his touch more nodding my head well my eyes closed from now being surprisingly heavy "Mhmm I'll come home to you -hic-"

~~~Bickslow~~~

Me and evergreen starred at the scene he had found Evergreen looking for him and Freed but he had informed her of the situation and decided to follow Freed and spy on him as he and Evergreen had watched him pass by them with someone on his back.

"That's...you don't think its..." Ever starred after him in shock as did I but hid it better then the girl in front of me. I smiled evilly and suggested the idea.

"Lets go find out!" I grabbed Ever's hand and started in pursuit of my afternoon entertain ment.

When e both had found the two in the garden we sat there slightly bored as we watched the girl fall backwards and Freed do nothing to stop it but star after her. "_He must have no real interest in the girl._" I thought as I watched the scene unfold its self. I looked over at ever who was trying to hear what was being passed between the two people. I had figured out it was Fairy as soon as I saw the long blond hair and the very tacky green traveling coat he had bought her for a birthday one year. As the girl reveled her self Ever had gone into shock and in to tears as Fairy told her story of leaving which I had to be honest it was pretty sad that she believed her father. But what happened when Freed had asked her to come home was more surprising to me and Ever had seemed to have seen it coming as she laughed. We watched as the two's faces grew closer to each other and Fairy had said she would come home then Freed kissed Fairy in front of the world!

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" I yelled as Ever and I jumped out of the bushes to jump the two very shocked and also worried _love birds let me fix that, love fairies._

**So that's the end of chapter one/prologue! it just got away from me as I wrote. lol oh well! Sorry for all the going back and forth from first and third person agian! Please review!**


End file.
